


Er hat es ja schon immer gewußt

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Berlin [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Gegen den Kopf, Felix Starks POV, Ficlet, Gen, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Spoilers, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix Gedanken zum Ende von "Gegen den Kopf".</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/95937.html">Originalpost zu meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Er hat es ja schon immer gewußt

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Personen: Harte Schale, weicher Kern  
>  **Warnung:** Spoiler, außerdem ist das Ficlet wohl nur verständlich, wenn man die Szene aus "gegen den Kopf" kennt.  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 30 Minuten

***

"Hast du das von Schott gehört?"

"Was denn?" Till schaut auf die Knöpfe seiner Jacke und vermeidet den Blickkontakt, als er an ihm vorbeigeht.

"Er ist zurück zur Verbrechensbekämpfung. Wo er vorher schon war."

"Nee, nee, der paßte nicht zu uns", brummt Till und wendet ihm immer noch den Rücken zu.

"Wieso?"

Till dreht sich endlich um und kommt hinter ihm durch die Tür. "Der war zu kommunikativ." Felix wirft seinem Partner einen forschenden Blick zu, aber Till schaut nur betont gleichmütig zurück.

Miserabler Lügner.

Till war eben ganz eindeutig nicht überrascht, jedenfalls nicht so überrascht wie er selbst, als er die Neuigkeiten gehört hat. Es ist nicht schwer zu erraten, was da passiert sein muß. Trotzdem sagt er nichts weiter, sondern nickt nur leicht und sie gehen los, raus in die Nacht.

Feierabend.

Fall gelöst.

Draußen sehen sie die Schlagzeilen am Kiosk gegenüber. _Berlin nimmt Abschied._ Was für ein Unsinn. Seine Frau nimmt Abschied, und das ist schlimm genug. Und Till ist nichts weiter als ein großer Softie, er hat es ja schon immer gewußt. Schott muß das gewesen sein, der die Infos an die Presse verkauft hat. Wie auch immer er es angestellt hat - Till hat Schott konfrontiert und dafür gesorgt, daß er zurück zur Verbrechensbekämpfung geht, ohne daß Felix etwas davon mitbekommt. Vielleicht, damit der Junge noch eine Chance hat. Mit Sicherheit aber, damit Felix sich nicht aufregt und den Glauben an das Gute im Menschen verliert. Er unterdrückt ein Lächeln. Als wüßte er nicht selbst, daß die Welt schlecht ist. Aber so richtig böse kann er Till nicht sein.

"Schlaf gut."

"Gute Nacht", sagt Till. "Bis morgen."

* Fin *


End file.
